


Дети Аркадии

by Seina_Jamari



Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Changelings, Creepy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Gore, Nightmares, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seina_Jamari/pseuds/Seina_Jamari
Summary: Жизнь Подменыша - вечный страх. Даже те, кто сумел сбежать, вечно ждут: однажды хозяин найдёт их, и кара за побег окажется страшнее плена.Но когда этот страх становится реальностью, хватит ли сил бороться за жизнь и свободу?
Kudos: 2





	1. Дочь Весеннего Двора

Джессика Чайни — лучшая балерина Блэкмаунта, и слава ее летит далеко за пределы городка. Говорят, ее приглашали даже в Эдинбургский театр. У нее белая кожа, не тронутая загаром, золотые локоны и прозрачно-голубые глаза со слишком длинными ресницами.  
Джессика Чайни — Подменыш, одна из сотен тысяч тех, кто был похищен феями, и одна из сотен тех, кто сумел вернуться. Неведомый мучитель превратил ее кожу в тончайший фарфор, суставы — в сложнейшей работы шарниры, а сердце заменил заводным механизмом, чтобы она никогда не сбивалась с ритма.  
Лора Рэгдотер не понаслышке знает, насколько могут быть жестоки фейри. Она и сама была пленницей вздорного кукольника. Ее тело сшили заново, набив ненужными лоскутами, и нарисовали улыбку на лице, но Лора не улыбается больше. Она смотрит на Джессику с неодобрением — как может та смеяться? Она считает Джессику пустышкой, неспособной осознать ужас своей доли. Джессика улыбается в ответ, бросает пуанты в сумку и выпархивает из театра, Марку навстречу.  
Марк — еще один бывший узник Аркадии. Тяжелая работа согнула его плечи, вечная тьма пещер сделала кожу зеленой, а глаза — огромными и черными. Он прячется в тени, как подземная змея, и глядит настороженно. Но рядом с Джессикой в его глазах снова загорается давно забытый свет, а на лице расцветает улыбка. Джессика целует его в губы, покрытые мелкой чешуей, и Марк тихо смеется чему-то.  
Одним проклятым утром Марка находят в его квартире. Он сидит за столом, глядя на рассвет пустыми глазами, и в груди его торчит нож холодного железа. Весь маленький фригольд, все сообщество Подменышей бурлит, охваченное страхом, и друзья глядят друг на друга с опаской. Джессика приезжает в полицию по первому звонку и сидит на лавке, бледнее обычного, отрешенная, как кукла, у которой кончился завод. Она словно не слышит неловких утешений, но в пять часов встает и выходит прочь. В семь спектакль, и у нее главная партия. Она сегодня танцует Весну.  
— Как ты можешь танцевать? — возмущается Лора и смотрит, как Джессика наводит грим. — Сегодня погиб Марк! Их эмиссар наверняка уже в городе, а ты красишься! Неужели тебе не…  
— Нет, — перебивает ее Джессика, и пальцы балерины вздрагивают, — я знаю, Лора, что это война, и поэтому я выйду на сцену. И буду танцевать так, как будто Он сидит в зале.  
Она поворачивается к Лоре, и голубые глаза горят яростным светом.  
— Клянусь Весной, — говорит она, — Им не запугать меня! Я выйду на сцену, будь она неладна! И пусть Их лизоблюды бегут обратно и расскажут — Блэкмаунт не струсил! Мы не будем покорно ждать, пока Их гончие схватят нас за задницы. Я покажу всем, кто в этом зале, — мы сильнее страха! Пусть Они и всемогущи, но мы сильнее Их чар! Я буду танцевать за всех, кто боится сегодня!  
Лора молчит, потрясенная, и наконец поднимает руку, чтобы поправить один из искусственных цветов на плече Джессики:  
— И да поможет тебе Весна.  
Через полчаса она стоит за кулисами и смотрит, как происходит чудо. Джессика шагает под софиты и исчезает — вместо нее в облаке зеленого шелка по сцене кружит Весна. Свободная, мятежная, бесстрашная — раз за разом она бросает вызов Зиме. Она смеется — и враг бежит. Она глядит в лицо ужасам зимних ночей — и те тают, превращаясь в дым и ветер. Весна словно не замечает, как ранят ее ледяные шипы, а кровь ее кажется алыми цветами. Раз за разом она разрывает путы, сплетенные коварными слугами холода, и замирает с последними нотами музыки. Непобежденная. Сильная. Прекрасная уже тем, что не сломалась под гнетом страха и чужих чар, как все они. Как каждый из них.  
Лора сжимает мягкие пальцы, и страх, навечно, как булавка, вонзившийся в ее сердце, впервые за много лет отступает.


	2. Дочь Летнего Двора

У Катарины Серпенте буйные черные кудри до середины спины, карие глаза, такие светлые, что кажутся янтарными, и пронзительный взгляд из-под густых ресниц. У нее — грация танцовщицы и невероятная гибкость, такая, что она способна коснуться затылком стоп, стоя на земле.  
Катарина смешлива, язвительна и вспыльчива, как вулканы Сицилии, и как ее, дочь жарких итальянских земель, занесло в холодный Блэкмаунт? Она не отвечает. Впрочем, ответ прекрасно известен всем, кто имеет право знать.  
Катарина — Подменыш, одна из сотен тысяч тех, кто был похищен феями, и одна из сотен тех, кто сумел вернуться. Неведомый ее мучитель был очарован нравом и обликом юной тогда итальянки, и она стала принцессой в темной пещере Рыцаря-Дракона. Еще одним трофеем среди бесчисленных груд сокровищ.  
Катарина не рассказывает никогда, как она сумела бежать и чем терзал ее мучитель, но никогда не гасит свет и всегда спит одна. После убийства Марка она и спать почти перестала — Катарина литрами пьет кофе, дежурит по ночам в добровольных отрядах и тайком говорит с теми, кто умеет ковать оружие против Джентри. Утром, едва успев урвать пару часов тревожной дремы, она встает и идет на работу, с одного поля боя на другое.  
Здесь, в Блэкмаунте, при Церкви имени Святой Маргариты Шотландской есть маленький клуб. Группа для женщин, бежавших от мужей-тиранов, и мучительно учащихся жить заново. Катарина учит их драться, защищая себя и детей (у многих ее подопечных дети, нервные малыши со слишком взрослыми глазами).  
— Вы были пленницами, — говорит она им, стоя на возвышении, красивая, сильная, полная жизни, — вы верили, что ваш дракон сожрет вас, если вы осмелитесь поднять на него глаза. Вы думали, он всемогущ. Но ваши мужья не драконы. Они всего лишь люди, а людей можно победить. Посмотрите на себя — вы ушли! Вы спаслись от своих драконов, но все еще ждете, что они придут! Разве за этим вы бежали? Разве вы хотите продолжать жить в страхе?  
Она говорит и видит, как в стеклянных, полных страха и застарелой муки глазах пробуждается жизнь. Катарина чувствует всем своим существом — от крохотных рожек на лбу до когтей на пальцах — как гнев расцветает в их душах.  
Она не щадит женщин, заставляя раз за разом подниматься, отрабатывать удары и блоки, не считая синяков, не пугаясь падений.  
— Вспомните, — говорит им Катарина, — вспомните его пощечины. Вспомните, как он кричал, и переплавьте это в гнев. Поклянитесь себе — никто и никогда больше. Вы злитесь? Прекрасно! Пусть эта злость ведет вас. Вложите ее в удар! Бейте своей злостью, чтобы он не сумел и пальцем вас тронуть!  
Она выходит из зала, пьяная от чужой ярости, и курит, долго, жадно затягиваясь.  
Катарина помнит: ее дракон оборачивался рыцарем в доспехе-чешуе. Она помнит, как ныли синяки: он бросал ее на груду золотых монет и брал, не жалея. Она помнит, как терзали ее когти, когда Джентри играл с ней в охоту: разъяренный ли попыткой бегства или просто жаждущий веселья. Она помнит, как саднила нежная кожа на бедрах, а лицо обжигало дыхание, пахнущее серой и расплавленным металлом.  
Она помнит, как боль ее становилась силой. Как покрывалась крепкими золотыми же чешуйками кожа, как жар его дыхания оставался в груди, как впившиеся в чужие плечи пальцы обращались в когти. Она помнит удивление и боль в нечеловечески огненных глазах, когда в грудь Джентри вошел его же меч.  
Последняя из женщин спешит к остановке, и Катарина выпрямляется, бросает окурок в урну и идет вперед своей легкой, почти летящей походкой. Сегодня в три ее ждет мастер-оружейник, и в полиции, говорят, наконец нашли зацепку, и патруль ждать не будет. Катарина нащупывает в сумочке нож и улыбается по-змеиному хищно. Любого дракона можно убить, и она не позволит причинить вред. Ни себе, ни другим. Никогда больше


	3. Сын Осеннего Двора

У Джона О’Двайера серые, почти бесцветные глаза, волосы с благородной проседью и еле заметная вежливая улыбка. Его прическа всегда безупречна, его костюм выглядит лучше, чем в витрине элитного ателье, его манерам позавидует дворецкий в Букингемском Дворце. Джон высок, худощав и то и дело кажется словно двумерным. Он больше похож на афишу к очередному сезону «Семейки Аддамс», чем на живого человека, обаятельный и жутковатый одновременно, и его одеколон пахнет листьями и первым снегом.  
Джон O’Двайер — Подменыш, один из сотен тысяч тех, кто был похищен феями, и один из сотен тех, кто сумел вернуться. Он был недостаточно вежлив с нищим, который оказался могущественным лордом, и жестоко поплатился за это. Многие и многие дни Джон прислуживал ему, изучая путаные правила этикета, но однажды сумасбродный его хозяин ошибся, и Джон получил свободу.  
Джон служит частным детективом: у него небольшой идеально обставленный офис, слишком темный, чтобы чувствовать себя в нем уютно, с тяжелыми шторами на окнах и тенями в углах. Он — не офис, конечно же, Подменыш — всегда подчеркнуто вежлив и корректен, даже в момент, когда выкладывает компромат на стол и знает о вас больше, чем вы думаете.  
Катарина врывается в офис, как порыв жаркого воздуха, слишком шумная и яркая для полумрака его кабинета, замирает только у стола, переводя дыхание. Янтарные глаза ее горят тревогой и гневом:  
— Ты слышал? — без приветствия начинает она, наклоняясь над сидящим Джоном. — Охота в городе. Их ищейки чуть не убили Джессику! Ее-то спас этот… Стивен, но Стивенов на всех не хватит.  
— Знаю, — Джон дожидается, пока Серпенте закончит бурный свой монолог, и неспешно поднимается, приветствуя ее легким поклоном, — мы уже выясняем, что это было и как с ним справиться. Вероятно, эти гончие боятся света…  
— Вероятно?! — перебивает его Катарина, хлопнул по столу. — Вероятно? Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Это Охота, и от нее нужно избавиться!  
— Я не буду спорить, — Джон аккуратно обходит стол и пододвигает Катарине кресло, — что мы должны уничтожить гончих, но стоит ли идти в лобовую атаку? Нам нужно узнать больше…  
— Что узнать? — Катарина вновь не дает ему договорить. — Что они предпочитают жрать первым? Или кто будет следующим?  
— Нет, — возражает Джон, — исключительно об их природе, манере охоты и уязвимых местах. Жаль, конечно, что Стивен и Джессика ускользнули от боя…  
— Жаль?! — Катарину просто подбрасывает в кресле. — Тебе жаль, что твари Оттуда не сожрали их, чтобы ты мог с умным видом посмотреть на кости?! Надо было бросить тебя в Зарослях, урод в чешуе, чтобы тебя нашли хобгоблины…  
— Хватит, мисс Серпенте, — на этот раз, вопреки уже сложившейся тенденции, Джон перебивает ее, — я крайне польщен вашей готовностью к бою, но может быть, вы выслушаете меня? Премного благодарен. Вы не думали, что задача гончих — не растерзать свою добычу, но принести ее хозяину? Как вы думаете, что будет с теми, кто попадется Им в лапы? Например, с вами?  
Он наклоняется к сидящей Катарине, проводит пальцами по шее — чешуйки под пальцами холодны и шершавы, — и голос снижается до мурлыканья:  
— Как вы думаете, ваш Хозяин будет рад увидеть свою непокорную игрушку? Вы помните, что было с вами? Помните, каково было в его руках? А теперь умножьте его ярость на тысячу, представьте, что он выберет в наказание для вас… или для любого глупца, попытавшегося сразиться с ними. Вы этого хотите?  
Он смотрит в карие, широко распахнутые глаза и видит — в них плещется страх. Катарина помнит свой плен, помнит лучше, чем хотела бы, и все еще боится. Джон вдыхает этот ужас, пахнущий тленом и сырой листвой, и выпрямляется:  
— И я клянусь своей душой, возвращенной из плена Шипов, я не желаю этой судьбы никому. Я делаю то, что могу, и обещаю, вы узнаете, как бороться с ними.  
— Ублюдок, — шипит Катарина, но отчаянным усилием собирается с силами, поднимаясь. Ноги ее дрожат, и Стивен подхватывает ее под руку с безукоризненной учтивостью. Он проводит Катарину до двери и кланяется напоследок:  
— А вы, мисс Серпенте, будьте осторожны.  
Катарина холодно кивает в ответ и спешит вниз по улице — шарф ее развевается, как язык пламени. Джон смотрит ей вслед и качает головой. Она так долго убеждала себя, что сильнее собственных кошмаров, и, честно говоря, он поступил подло. Но если этот страх убережет Катарину от глупого риска, это оправдано. В конце концов, это Катарина привела его в Блэкмаунт. 


	4. Сын Зимнего Двора

У Стивена МакДанжа невыразительное лицо, серые глаза, похожие на объективы камер, и тонкие, вечно поджатые губы. Его лицо вы не запомните, даже если будете очень стараться: он похож сразу на всех ваших знакомых и ни на одного из них.  
Стивен служит в похоронной конторе при кладбище Святого Грегора — канцелярский стол, похоронный зал, десяток-другой гробов на выбор. Его черный костюм всегда выглажен и начищен, и Стивен выглядит, как образцовый служащий. Идеально средний, точно попадающий в чужие стереотипы.  
Стивен любит оставаться незаметным: если тебя не видят, при тебе говорят куда больше, чем хотели бы. Он умеет молчать так, что вы невольно поведаете ему все свои горести, а с ними и тайны.  
Стивен — Подменыш, один из сотен тысяч тех, кого похитили феи, и один из сотен тех, кто сумел вернуться. Еще мальчишкой он нарушил запрет и вошел в ночной лес, когда тени танцевали в нем, и жестоко поплатился. Тот, кто правил в ночи, превратил его в одну из таких же теней, незаметную, почти немую. Стивен стал идеальным шпионом, но однажды и сам его грозный Владыка не заметил, как одна из теней ускользнула из вечного хоровода.  
На похоронах Марка почти никого: священник, несколько товарищей по цеху да благодарные клиенты. Он был одним из лучших часовщиков в городе, но жил всегда затворником, и друзей у него не было. Джессика стоит чуть поодаль, тихая и прямая, как мраморная статуя, и не смотрит на гроб. Стивен следит за ней, полускрытый живой изгородью, и пьет разлитую в воздухе печаль, пахнущую землей и лилиями.  
Джессика уходит последней, когда ночь сменяет сумерки, и Стивен идет за ней, такой же незаметный, как и всегда. Оглушенная горем, преступно отрешенная, его цель совершенно не замечает слежки, пока не становится поздно. Он догоняет Джессику в пустом переулке, чтобы рывком затащить в закоулок, зажав рот ладонью…  
— Тишше, — голос Стивена, как всегда, тих и бесцветен, но в глазах блестит тревога, — они шшшли за тобой от ссамой могилы. Не шшевелиссь…  
Он прижимает ее к стене, закрывая полами черного плаща, тень в тени, случайная игра света, и напряженно вслушивается, повторяя, как заклинание — нет, нас здесь нет, идите мимо, нас нет здесь… Но из неверных отблесков фонаря, из теней ткутся в воздухе острые морды, и блики света становятся клыками, и вот уже стая, потерявшая след, кружит на месте. Джессика замирает, забывая дышать, и только Стивен слышит, как бешено колотится ее сердце. Вожак нездешних псов вскидывает голову, беззвучно воет — от этого воя кровь застывает в жилах — и снова растворяется, как дурной сон. То ли было, то ли чудилось. Стивен медленно выдыхает и, наконец, отпускает Джессику.  
— О чем ты думала? — он смотрит на балерину сверху вниз. — Тебе мало, что ты ссветишшься на ссцене каждый вечер? Или хочешшь пойти за Марком?  
Джессика вскидывает глаза, огромные и пустые на бледном лице, и улыбается криво:  
— Мне слишком больно, чтобы танцевать. Слишком. Но я не имею права на слабость. Не сейчас.  
Стивен молчит пару секунд, а потом медленно проводит по ее лицу ладонью, словно стирая паутину:  
— Даже вессной бывают замороззки. Никто не узнает.  
Джессика вздрагивает всем телом, утыкается лицом в черный пиджак и наконец дает волю слезам. Она плачет молча, без всхлипов, только все сильнее сжимает его лацканы, и Стивен терпеливо ждет, пока ее боль выйдет наружу. Когда же наконец Джессика отодвигается, вытирая ладонью лицо, и слабо улыбается, он вкладывает в ее ладонь визитку:  
— Тебе пригодитсся убежищще. Твоя ссмерть подорвет дух фригольда окончательно. Адрессс здесь, пароль ты знаешшь.  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает Джессика одними губами, — я у тебя в долгу. Приходи завтра на балет? Проведу бесплатно.  
— Поссмотрим.  
Стивен подводит Джессику к крыльцу и ждет, пока она не скроется за тяжелой дверью.  
— Ессли я захочу, я приду и без билета, — говорит он сам себе, — будь оссторожна, Вессна.


	5. Что показали тени

Джон всегда заканчивает работу на закате. Выключает компьютер — старый, тяжело гудящий, но вполне еще пригодный для работы, — складывает дела в аккуратную стопку, протирает стол специальной салфеткой, надевает пальто и покидает кабинет. Разумеется, тщательнейшим образом заперев дверь. Он вежливо прощается с секретарем, кивает охраннику и наконец выходит на улицу, не забыв придержать дверь для спешащего следом. Джон идет на стоянку такси, здоровается с водителем ближней машины справа и называет адрес.

Этот ритуал повторяется изо дня в день, привычный и знакомый, как движение солнца по небу, и, кажется, никакие силы не заставят Джона изменить обычному своему расписанию. Но сегодня, садясь в такси, он велит отвезти себя вовсе не домой. В Блэкмаунте слишком многое произошло, и глупо твердить себе: все в порядке, все совершенно нормально, это меня не коснется… Смерть несчастного Марка, Дикая Охота, слухи, расползающиеся по углам, — вместе эти события складываются в картину, от которой у Джона холодеют кончики пальцев.

Машина привозит его в чистый и аккуратный, пусть и не самый престижный район. Здесь нет ни однообразных высоток, растущих как грибы, ни изысканных коттеджей с ухоженными лужайками перед крыльцом. На Джона глядят мрачные дома красного кирпича с узкими окнами и крутыми утыканными трубами крышами. Наверное, еще со времен королевы Виктории, а то раньше, здесь снимали меблированные комнаты те, кто мог позволить себе достаточно приличное жилье, но ничего более. Ничего сверх.

Джон расплачивается, выбирается из такси и решительно сворачивает в переулок, темный и извилистый. Значит, здесь. Отличный выбор, надо сказать: если бы он хотел убить или похитить кого-то из здешних обитателей, это — идеальное место. Темнеет осенью рано, и на главной-то улице никого не застать, и криков не услышат, а потом… потом будет поздно. Он снимает перчатку, касается стены, по которой мечутся тени, и делает глубокий вдох. Феи отняли у него все: его жизнь, его память — но кое-что Джон сумел забрать взамен. Например, умение договориться с кем и с чем угодно. Люди думают, что можно заключать сделки только с людьми, но как же они ошибаются! Договориться можно и с ветром, и с самой судьбой, если знать, как просить. Тени не исключение. Он выдыхает одно-единственное слово на языке, которого нет на этом свете, и те, кто танцует на стене, отзываются.

«Ты? Мы помним тебя. Ты пришел спрашивать?»

«Я приветствую вас, — Джон, не размыкая век, наклоняет голову в учтивом кивке, — я пришел узнать, что вы видели».

«Мы видели многое, тот-кто-сумел-вернуться. Что ты хочешь услышать?»

«Кто-то приказал вашим сородичам охотиться на живого. Она, как и я, сумела вернуться, но сейчас в опасности. Кто-то сумел зачаровать их так, что они могут обретать плоть».

«Мы слышали! Мы видели! — в бесплотных голосах слышен отчетливый страх. — Мы не хотим говорить о нем. Он не предлагает нам ничего. Он приказал, и они стали служить ему. Мы не служим!»

«Я знаю, и я не прошу вас служить, — Джон едва слышно выдыхает сквозь зубы, — кто это был?»

«Мы не знаем его имени. Его имя забрал Повелитель, тот, кто был раньше нас, раньше нас всех. Он такой же, как ты, но не сумел вернуться. Повелитель приказывает ему. Он приказывает нам».

Подменыша пробирает дрожь, и впервые он почти благодарен фейской муштре, только благодаря ей Джону удается совладать со страхом.

«Я хочу видеть его. Прошу, покажите его лицо», — он вдыхает и сжимает вторую ладонь в кулак, зная, каким будет ответ.

«Это стоит дороже. Ты утроишь плату».

Он замирает на секунду. «Я согласен».

И тени начинают танец. Они сплетаются, кружатся, перетекают из одной в другую, и несколько секунд Джон просто тонет в этом водовороте чужих лиц и образов. Отражение за отражением сменяют друг друга: бежит за мячом ребенок, шагает по тротуару Джессика, прыгает с подоконника толстая кошка… Тени ведут его все глубже и глубже, у них нет своего облика, но они идеально повторяют то, что видели. Главное, чтобы света хватило. Наконец, безумная пляска замирает, и на стене проступает смутный силуэт. Он невысок, сгорблен и больше похож на охотничьего пса, чем на человека. Длинные ноги, чтобы настигнуть добычу. Когти на руках, чтобы удержать ее. Зубы, чтобы терзать. У ног его лежат жуткие твари, лишь отдаленно напоминающие собак, и одна из них поворачивает к Джону безглазую морду.

Портрет тут же исчезает, превращаясь в игру света и тьмы, и Подменыш успевает только услышать: «Мы выполнили твою просьбу, тот-кто-сумел-вернуться, и придем за платой. А теперь беги!»

Джон не заставляет просить себя дважды. Он разворачивается и бросается наутек, забыв даже про вечную свою выдержку. Он не видит, но чует всем своим существом — тварь идет за ним следом. Она мелькает на краю видимости, скалит зубы-блики, кружит, прячась от света фонарей, и с каждым его шагом, с каждым ударом сердца подбирается ближе. Сорок шагов. Он сворачивает на главный проспект, но и там слишком мало огней, слишком много сумрака. Тридцать. Тварь уже даже не скрывается, и он слышит, как испуганно кричит за спиной женщина. Двадцать… Джон летит по улице, едва успевая огибать поздних прохожих, задыхаясь и более всего на свете опасаясь споткнуться. Галстук давно сбился набок, пальто распахнулось, и это выглядит совершенно неприлично, но Подменышу сейчас не до того. Если гончая его настигнет, ему будет точно не до безупречного вида. Десять шагов. Тварь поднимает голову и торжествующе воет, прекрасно зная, что добыче уже не спастись. Пять шагов. Джон бросается вперед — там, в нескольких ярдах, сияет спасительная, вызывающе яркая вывеска очередного паба, — но цепляется за зеркало какой-то машины и падает. Три шага. Гончая замедляет свой бег, скалит зубы и нарочито медленно ступает к нему, запутавшемуся в собственных ногах. Шаг.

Джон с силой бьет ладонью по капоту, и ночную тишину разрывает возмущенный вопль сигнализации. Фары обрушивают на гончую поток ослепительно-белого света, всего на секунду, но этого хватает. Создание теней не успевает даже завыть.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? Вам помочь? — чужой голос действует как ведро холодной воды, и Джон наконец соображает, что вот уже с минуту сидит на асфальте около чужого автомобиля и бездумно смотрит вперед.

— Все со мной нормально, констебль, — он с трудом поднимается, отряхивает полы и кивает полисмену, — перетрудился, знаете ли. Бывает.


	6. Что показал кошмар

В убежище, которое любезно предоставили Джессике Зимние, не слишком уютно, зато безопасно. Крохотный дом на шесть квартир окутан заклятьями, которых хватило бы на весь город. Здесь живут те, чей страх слишком велик, чтобы перестать прятаться, те, кто слишком привык прятаться… и те, кому прятаться необходимо. Как ей.

Джессика делит квартиру еще с тремя девушками, и это, честно говоря, неудобно — ей отчаянно не хватает возможности побыть одной. Впрочем, жаловаться не приходится, не до того. Здесь есть кровать, горячая вода и самое главное — защита. Через охранные чары не проберется ни один злоумышленник, выходы и входы под наблюдением круглые сутки, и по решетке окон пущен ток. Правда, от кошмаров это не спасает. Джессика боится закрыть глаза, бродит по темной квартире, точно тень, пьет кофе и щиплет себя за руки. Увы, усталость берет верх, и Чайни засыпает, сидя за столом.

… Она снова продирается через Заросли, странное место между миром людей и проклятой Аркадией, бесконечный лес из колючих лоз и ядовитых цветов. Шипы впиваются в кожу, вспарывают одежду и словно тянутся к ней, беззащитной и измученной. Каждая рана невыносимо болит, и Джессика уверена — если обернуться, за ней будет кровавый след. Какая-то часть сознания, не охваченная страхом и усталостью, отмечает — это только сон. Тебе снится твой побег, и все скоро закончится, Заросли расступятся, и ты проснешься.

Но в этот раз кошмар не заканчивается — там, где в реальности перед беглянкой легла мокрая от дождя дорога, сегодня только поляна, брошенный трод в Зарослях. В тени лоз, по периметру неопрятными кучами свалены то ли листья, то ли тряпье, но это не главное. Земля на ней темная и влажная — в тусклом свете, льющемся непонятно откуда, видно, как блестят лужицы… не воды. Крови. Джессика замирает на миг, каменея от ужаса, но идет вперед, как водится во сне. Кровь хлюпает под ногами, ее столько, что земля пропиталась насквозь и превратилась в болото. Шипы расступаются, свет вспыхивает ярче, и из груди Джессики рвется крик. На краю поляны лежат не охапки ветоши. Это тела — весь, весь их маленький фригольд брошен здесь мертвыми. Кто-то растерзал со звериной жестокостью, и оставил, наигравшись. Вот Стивен: он лежит на спине, раскинув руки. Ноги его оторваны, и видно, как белеют обломки костей. Вот Катарина: видно, она умерла в бою, потому что в левой руке она все еще сжимает верный нож… правда, рука эта лежит отдельно от тела, а у самой Катарины вспорото горло — словно под подбородком появилась страшная, с рваными краями улыбка. Одного глаза у нее нет, и в глазнице торчит шип, но веки целы, и Джессика как-то отрешенно замечает, что ресницы и те слиплись от крови. Вот Лора — распятая на шипах, она висит, не касаясь ногами земли. Грудь ее вскрыта, и видно серо-розоватую массу легких и комок сердца — оно было бы похоже на кусок сырого мяса… если бы не содрогалось так конвульсивно. Лора еще жива, она хрипит и пытается подтянуться, облегчить боль. Глаза несчастной распахиваются, и разбитые губы кривятся в оскале:

— Это ты! Ты навлекла Его! Он убил всех, загнал! Он сдерет с тебя кожу и заставит бежать, он вырвет тебе язык! Он идет за тобой, это твоя вина!

Джессика шарахается назад, к спасительному проходу — вон отсюда, вон! — но тот уже зарос шипами, и выхода нет. Она оступается, падает на чье-то тело, безголовое, с нелепым обрубком шеи, из которого торчит какая-то сжавшаяся трубка, рядом с позвоночником, пытается встать, но поздно — над бойней разносится торжествующий вой гончих…

— Джессика! Чайни! Очнись же! — чей-то голос врывается в кошмар, ее с силой трясут за плечи, и Джессика просыпается. Она сидит на кухне, руки и спина затекли, и по глазам бьет яркий свет. Лора держит ее за предплечья, заставляя выпрямиться, глядит с тревогой:

— Энжел почуяла, как кто-то проник тебе в сон, и я бросилась тебя будить, но едва получилось. Все хорошо? Джессика, да тебя трясет!

— Все в порядке, — Чайни заставляет себя успокоиться и дышать ровно. Только кошмар, ничего больше, — он пытался запугать меня. Ему нужна охота, чтобы жертва умирала от ужаса и отчаяния. Но ты успела вовремя, он почти добрался до меня. Спасибо.

Лора глядит недоверчиво, но отпускает ее и ставит напротив чашку с горячим чаем (и когда успела?).

— Если хочешь, я буду караулить твой сон. Тебе-то точно надо выспаться, а то на мертвеца похожа, — она качает головой.

— Надо, — Джессика осторожно берет чашку, надеясь, что не видно, насколько дрожат ее руки, — но есть кое-что поважнее моего сна. Лоялист загоняет жертву, устраивая ей настоящий карнавал ужасов, но Марка… Марка он убил тихо. Почему?

Лора пожимает плечами в ответ и осторожно кладет руку на локоть Джессике:

— Я не знаю. Но верю, мы найдем его, и ты спросишь лично. Но пока тебе стоит поспать хоть немного, и не бойся. Мы присмотрим.


	7. Дети Аркадии—фанфик по фэндому«Changelling: the Lost»

— Это плохая идея, — упрямо говорит Лора, — тебя там наверняка ждет ловушка. Он наверняка знает о тебе и Марке.

Она сидит на кровати в убежище Зимних и смотрит, как одевается Джессика. Никаких привычных летящих тканей и легких платьиц. Темные штаны из плотной, но тянущейся ткани. Тонкий свитер, не мешающий движению. Удобная куртка с высоким воротником. И последним — амулет, склепанный умельцем фригольда. На вид обыкновенный брелок-фонарик из поцарапанного пластика.

— Марк дал мне это, незадолго до своей гибели, — говорит Джессика, показывая амулет соседке, — и сказал, что это поможет мне видеть через иллюзии. Видимо, он действительно что-то знал. И теперь уже я хочу понять, что именно.

Ее взгляд, вот уже много дней пустой и погасший, вспыхивает на миг, и Джессика становится похожей на себя прежнюю.

Лора смотрит на нее несколько секунд, а потом встает и обнимает. Осторожно, словно Чайни и вправду может разбиться:  
— Береги себя. Я подготовлю бинты и прочее: тебе наверняка пригодится.  
— Нам, — поправляет Джессика, — я буду не одна.  
Она вешает амулет на шею, выходит из комнаты, и все, что может Лора,  
прошептать ей вслед: «Удачи. Я буду верить в тебя».

В условленном месте ее уже ждут. В торговом центре, пусть и небольшом, всегда много народу, играет музыка и стоит ровный гул голосов, так что здесь можно хоть секреты короны продавать коммунистам, не заметят. И самое главное — каждый угол здесь залит светом галогеновых ламп. Таким ярким, что глазам больно.

Катарина расхаживает вдоль витрины с какими-то то ли чайниками, то ли кофеварками — Джессика не обращает внимания, ей просто не до того, и поглядывает по сторонам. На Серпенте странный свитер — до середины бедра, словно сплетенный из серебристой проволоки, и Чайни понимает — это доспех. Зачарованный, как и ее амулет. От обычной пули или ножа он не защитит, зато от зубов гончих Джентри спасет.

— Ты пришла, — говорит Катарина, и стоящий у стены Джон кивает, — я подозреваю, что за нами следят, и поэтому надо спешить. До заката всего два часа, а он предпочитает действовать ночью. Пойдем. Стивен уже там. Ждет.

Она разворачивается и шагает вперед, и красный шарф плещется за ее спиной, как знамя. Джессика идет следом и думает о том, что любой из них может не вернуться сегодня.

Квартира Марка в старом доходном доме с крохотными окнами и узкими лестницами. Джессика ожидает увидеть рядом полицейскую машину, но мостовая пуста. Видимо, дело признали нераскрываемым. Или кто-то заставил их признать…

Она отпирает входную дверь (конечно же, у нее есть ключи. Марк верил ей даже больше, чем себе самому) и поднимается по узкой, пахнущей кошками и штукатуркой лестнице. Внутри темно, и Джессика не сразу замечает Стивена — тот стоит самом темном углу, и его еле можно разглядеть.

— Все тихо, — коротко говорит он и как-то неловко пожимает плечами, — никто не приходил.  
Голос его звучит странно и сдавленно, и Джессика нервно хмурится, прежде чем отпереть дверь:  
— Стивен? Все с тобой в порядке?  
— Он посылал гончих, — Стивен, судя по голосу, морщится, — я отбился.

Джессика долго смотрит на него, но все-таки толкает дверь и заходит первой. Она знает эту тесную квартирку лучше, чем свою — сколько раз она бывала здесь, сколько часов просидела на узкой кушетке, глядя, как возится Марк с часами… сердце на миг сжимает болью, но Джессика упрямо встряхивает головой. Не время.

Полицейские обыскали весь дом, и там, где некогда царил порядок, сегодня хаос. Разобранные часы, бумаги, вещи, небрежно брошенные на пол — все кажется мертвым. Только так же наглухо задернуты шторы, и такая же знакомая полутьма царит в некогда уютном жилище. Джессика замирает на секунду, сжимает руки и осторожно, стараясь не наступить на разбросанные по полу шестеренки, идет вперед. К столу, за которым и нашли Марка.

— В протоколе говорилось, — вдруг говорит Джон, что-то ищущий на полках, — дверь была отперта. Марк сам впустил убийцу… но как? Он был осторожнее многих, и даже клиентов встречал всегда на улице или в кафе. Ты была единственной, кто хоть раз заходил сюда.

Джессика уже оборачивается к нему, чтобы ответить — гневная, сердитая — и спохватывается. Она не могла убить Марка. В ту ночь она допоздна сидела у костюмера, и так и осталась потом ночевать в каморке. Это не могла быть она.

— Значит, — медленно говорит Джессика и обводит взглядом всех собравшихся в темной каморке, — не единственной. Либо мы чего-то не знали о Марке, либо…

Она не договаривает, потому что и без того все ясно, и видит, как Стивен отступает в тень глубже, надвигает на лицо вечную свою шляпу. Джессика не подает виду и оборачивается к столу. До того они не зажигали света, боясь, чтобы с улицы не увидели, но теперь приходится, и Джессика вытаскивает фонарик. Свет его неожиданно яркий и белый, такой, что слепит глаза. И луч его выхватывает всего одну записку среди многих. Торопливым угловатым почерком на листке бумаги выведено: «Он слабее, чем кажется. Но хорошо умеет притворяться».

— Я нашла, почему Марка убили, — говорит она вслух и поднимает вверх руку с запиской, — посмотрите!  
Стивен первый бросается вперед… и луч света ударяет ему в лицо. Темнота, укутавшая Подменыша, рвется, расползается лоскутами, и становится видно — это не он. Вместо высокой, почти бесплотной фигуры гробовщика — низкий сгорбленный звериный силуэт. Джон ахает и ругается, забыв на миг про этикет.  
— Он знал, — тихо произносит Джессика, в упор глядя на не-Стивена, — и не боялся тебя, верно?

Вместо ответа лоялист страшно, по-звериному воет и бросается на нее. Джессика не ожидает этого, и удар сбивает ее с ног, заставив задохнуться на миг. Она падает прямо на угол стола и на миг теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, на плечах лоялиста висят сразу двое. Катарина всаживает когти, оказавшиеся неожиданно острыми, Подменышу в плечо, а Джон с нечеловеческой силой выкручивает руки. Лоялист рычит и бьется, но вдвоем им удается удержать… а псы пока почему-то не спешат на помощь. Джессика поднимается, морщась, и касается виска. Пальцы влажные, кажется, она разбила голову.

— Где Стивен? — спрашивает она тихим, надтреснутым голосом. — Что ты с ним сделал?  
— Не…. найдете, — рычит пленник. Он куда более зверь, чем любой из них, и куда менее человек — он не проходил безумный путь через Заросли, когда шипы терзают тебя, и от этой боли, от ужаса и отчаянной жажды свободы пробуждается душа. Он — раб, и человечен настолько, насколько позволяет ему хозяин, — он будет умирать долго! И вы тоже!

Отчаянным рывком лоялист сбрасывает с себя обоих Подменышей, и мир перед ним расходится, как рваная дерюга, обнажая изнанку. Миг — лоялист звериным гибким движением ныряет в прореху, откуда доносится запах гнилой листвы.

— Он уходит Зарослями! — кажется, это кричит сама Джессика и спешит за ним. Заросли здесь подернуты обманчивым увяданием, словно осень добралась и до них, но обманываться не стоит. Они все так же опасны.  
— Мы догоним его, — говорит Катарина, — найди Стивена и возвращайтесь в убежище. Готова поклясться, он где-то здесь.

Джессике хочется возразить, но голова опять взрывается болью, и она молча кивает. Катарина обнимает ее напоследок и спешит вперед, туда, где на темной прелой листве виден след крови. Чайни же остается в одиночестве… и почти сразу слышит слабый, тихий стон. Как ни странно, амулет-фонарь работает и здесь, разгоняя тьму и заставляя жуткие лозы, кажется, расползаться, и Джессика спешит, подсвечивая себе дорогу.

Стивена она находит почти сразу — тот лежит, пронизанный шипами, как в ее кошмаре, и силится встать.  
— Джессика! — гробовщик тихо стонет, когда Чайни склоняется над ним. — Джессика, он… он заставил тени дать ему… чужое лицо. Я видел… он заманил меня сюда.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Джессика, гладя его по лицу, — ничего. Катарина и Стивен погнались за ним. А я тебя вытащу.  
— Уходи! — Стивен морщится от боли, когда она нечаянно задевает шип, торчащий из щеки. — Это… капкан!

Джессика не отвечает. Ей куда важнее сейчас вытащить те из колючек, что пришпилили Стивена к земле.  
Ей почти это удается — остается всего два шипа, когда из темноты, беззвучная и жуткая, вылетает первая гочная. Здесь, в Зарослях, они еще ужаснее: алые глаза, горящие жаждой крови, когти-сабли, пасть, разинутая в оскале… но свет так же пугает их. Джессика успевает выставить фонарик перед собой, как меч, и тварь напарывается на луч света — точно и вправду клинок.

— Да ты… джедай, — выдыхает Стивен, но его слова снова остаются без ответа — Чайни опять не до того. Ей едва хватает времени и ловкости, чтобы вертеться, сбивая все новых и новых чудовищ, возникающих из ночи. И когда, когда успело стемнеть?

Она сбивается со счета и понимает, что вот-вот силы оставят ее, и спасительный амулет выскользнет из рук… и тут ветви лоз раздвигаются. Это не подмога — лоялист явился. Кажется, он сумел оторваться от погони, но дорогой ценой — одна рука висит плетью, на плече — глубокий порез, изо рта идет кровавая пена. Джессика видит, шею его обхватывает тугой ошейник, и тонкая, словно из теней сплетенная цепь от него тянется куда-то вдаль. В Аркадию.

— Я знал, — говорит он, шагая вперед, к измученной Чайни и едва живому Стивену, — вы тут. Хозяин… идет. Он велел убить его. И тебя. Ты славная добыча. И я сожру тебя. И он сделает из тебя новое чучело.  
— Сначала, — отвечает ему Джессика и стискивает свое чудное оружие, — я убью тебя.

Лоялист хохочет, но смех его обрывается быстро. Из темноты Зарослей вихрем вылетает кто-то в серебряном и алом, блестит свет на клинке, и Катарина одним движением перерубает цепь.  
И лоялист шатается, почти падая. Проклятая пуповина, соединяющая его с Аркадией, разрублена, и заемные подаренные Хозяином силы иссякают. Гончие-тени, уже собравшиеся вокруг, тают, а с жуткого предводителя словно сползает личина.

Он корчится перед Джессикой неожиданно жалкий, в рубцах от жестоких наказаний, с бурой, клоками, шкурой.

— Милосердия! — просит он, дрожа. — Пощадите, прошу! Не отдавайте ему!  
— Милосердия? — тихо-тихо спрашивает Чайни. — А ты был милосерден к нам? Ты был милосерден ко всем, на кого охотился твой Хозяин? Ты был милосерден к Марку?

Она еле сдерживает истеричный, нервный смех — каким значительным, каким жутким казался ей этот прихвостень Джентри, у которого и чары-то чужие! Как они боялись его! А теперь он дрожит, охваченный ужасом, и едва не скулит.

— Но мы, — продолжает Джессика и наклоняется ниже неловким движением сломанной куклы, — не ты. Мы свободны и можем позволить себе милосердие. Убей его, Катарина. Пусть гниет здесь.

Катарина кивает. Она садится на колени рядом с лоялистом и одним движением ломает ему шею. Равнодушно, как собаке. Джессика морщится, отворачиваясь, ей противно смотреть.

— Пойдем, — Драконорожденная осторожно выдергивает из Стивена оставшиеся шипы и подхватывает его на руки, стараясь не растревожить раны, — Джон уже снаружи, он вызвал скорую.  
— Пойдем, — соглашается Джессика и оглядывается напоследок. Цепь из теней, сворачиваясь, исчезает где-то среди лоз.


End file.
